Tethered
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Epilog added.R/K preship.Post Kindred….when another team member is lost will it push Major Lorne to the breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

Don't let the fluff at the beginning fool you :)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Ronon/Keller preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Category: Angst and lots of it  
Summary: Post Kindred….when another team member is lost will it push Major Lorne to the breaking point?  
Timeline: AU after Kindred pt. 1  
Author's Notes: This plot bunny began after I watched the end of season four and wondered what toll Teyla's kidnapping had taken on Evan…..then I wondered if someone else close to him vanished under his watch….would it destroy him or make him more determined to find them? Enjoy. I have this fic almost half written so expect regular updates.  
Also many thanks to Nika for letting me bounce ideas off of her.

It had seemed wrong at first to gather as a team without Teyla.  
It had seemed wrong to dance, eat and laugh.  
Now though as they gathered that rare Saturday night off it seemed right.

Jennifer Keller shook the dark thoughts away as she looked at what was normally a large conference room. The table and chairs had been cleared away. The table had been reutilized as a buffet against the left wall.

A week ago as a way to boost rapidly falling morale Sam had organized a night for as many SGA teams as possible to relax, dance and eat.

As a doctor Jennifer looked across the crowded room and knew Sam had been right. They had all desperately needed this. Though not a psychologist Jennifer knew they were all suffering a bit of survivor's guilt and PTSD.

Nobody had given up on Teyla.

Teyla would be the first to tell them to take care of themselves.  
If they were too exhausted they'd be no help to Teyla or protecting Pegasus from Michael.

Jennifer leaned against the wall by the open balcony doors a plate of food in one hand and a drink in the other.

She wasn't surprised to see the sole occupant of the balcony leaning against the railing. The wind ruffled his short dark hair.

Jennifer approached Sheppard quietly not wanting to disturb his thoughts. Though she knew with certainty who was occupying those thoughts.

Jennifer stood next to John and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Hey."

Jennifer turned and offered her friend the plate of food and drink. "Thought you could use this since I know you haven't eaten today."

A smirk crossed Sheppard's face that didn't quite meet his eyes. "Checking up on me, Doc?"

Jennifer shook her head slightly. "Only as a friend. Eat."

John took the plate and cup from her with a grateful nod. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Jennifer absently fiddled with the band of her watch before finally deciding to ask the question she'd been hesitating on.

"When does Ronon get back?"

John swallowed a bite of sandwich before replying. "Not for a few days."He grinned."Too quiet without him?"

Jennifer laughed. "Yes, definitely too quiet."

"Do you two realize the party's in here?"Evan Lorne asked with a grin as he poked his head through the open doorway.

"The good doctor here was making sure I was fed."Sheppard explained holding up the plate.

Lorne nodded as he stepped onto the balcony. "Somebody needs to."

The music switched to a new song and Jennifer smiled as the familiar strains of Toby Keith's 'Whiskey Girl.'.

"I love this song."Jennifer commented as her right foot began to tap to the beat.

Lorne closed the space between them and offered Jennifer his right hand. "Dance?"

Jennifer smiled as she accepted his hand. "I'm surprised your dance card isn't already full, Major."

"I think I can make room."

Evan gently pulled Jennifer into the main room

John watched them go with a sad smile knowing Teyla would've loved to have seen that.

* * *

"You're full of surprises, Evan."Jennifer stated with a laugh as they danced around the perimeter of the makeshift dance floor.

Lorne grinned. "You can thank my grandmother. She insisted that all grandchildren take dance lessons by the age of ten."

"Well I warn you I trip over my feet more than I dance."Jennifer replied as she tried not to look like she was watching her feet.

"I've got you."Evan promised as he eased back and lifted his right arm showing her how to twirl.

Jennifer followed his instructions as 'Whiskey Girl' reached its last verse. Just as she thought she had executed the twirl her right foot slipped out from underneath. Jennifer tried to catch herself but Lorne was faster.

Evan's right arm snaked around Jennifer's waist quickly steadying her. "You okay?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Jennifer stepped back as 'Whiskey Girl' ended and Taylor Swift's 'Tim McGraw' began.

"One more?"Evan asked smiling.

"As long as you don't mind having sore feet. I promise I'll step on them at some point."

"I'll consider myself warned."Evan stated as he held out his hand.

Jennifer smiled and accepted his hand as he once more pulled her into the crowd. Even though she considered Evan Lorne nothing more than an adoptive big brother she could never resist his smile. Why the man was still single she didn't know. Jennifer made a mental note to set him up on a blind date with one of her nurses.

"Somebody must have a country mix."Jennifer commented as she raised her voice to be heard over the music.

"Doesn't bother me."

"Me neither. I like it."

Jennifer followed Evan's lead or thought she was. Her left foot connected with his right and she flashed him an apologetic look.

Evan laughed. "Don't worry, Doc. I'll live. Besides you are getting better……and we've got at least another hour."

"I think it's going to take more than an hour to work out my two left feet."

"I'm game if you are."

"Sure, why not."Jennifer said as Evan moved them around another couple. "If you can teach me to dance without breaking your toes I'll buy you breakfast for a month."

"Deal."

John munched on some potato chips as he watched Evan maneuver Jennifer around the dance floor. He chuckled in spite of himself when he saw her trip and then stomp on his foot.

"Is that a smile?"Sam Carter asked as she moved out onto the balcony.

John sidestepped the question and motioned behind her. "Evan's trying to teach Jennifer to dance."

Sam stood next to him and leaned back against the railing. "Looks like he might be succeeding."

"It's still early."

"You know why I organized tonight, don't you?"

John nodded. "Yeah and it was a good idea. I just can't get in the spirit of it."

Sam turned to face him. "She'd want you to enjoy yourself."

"I know."

"It doesn't mean you're giving up. This doesn't mean anybody's giving up."

"She's depending on me to bring her home, Sam."

"You will."Sam promised. "We'll find her."

John's eyes tracked back to the room.

Sam pushed herself away from the railing. She took the nearly empty plate from him and set it aside.Sam gently grabbed John's right hand.

"Come on, you owe me a dance."

John raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

"I'm sure it was somewhere in the last poker winnings."

John grinned. "You think you won that last game, huh?"

Sam melted into the crowd as the music switched to Kenny Chesney's 'When the Sun Goes Down'.

"If you don't believe me, how about a rematch later?"

"Just tell me when and where."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Ronon/Keller preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Category: Angst and lots of it  
Summary: Post Kindred…..when Jennifer disappears during a mission will this push Major Evan Lorne to the breaking point?  
Timeline: AU after Kindred pt. 1  
Author's Notes: This plot bunny began after I watched the end of season four and wondered what toll Teyla's kidnapping had taken on Evan…..then I wondered if someone else close to him vanished under his watch….would it destroy him or make him more determined to find them? Enjoy. I have this fic almost half written so expect regular updates.  
Also many thanks to Nika for letting me bounce ideas off of her.

Way too early the next morning Jennifer stepped out of her quarters. She yawned and headed toward the infirmary to pick up her pack and the other supplies she'd need for the mission.

Jennifer rounded the corner and nearly collided with Evan. "Sorry."

"No worries."Evan replied as he handed her one of the cups of coffee he was carrying. "Was just coming to see you. Thought you could use that."

"You're too good to me."Jennifer commented as she eagerly took the cup of warm liquid and took a sip. Instantly the mix of caffeine and sugar roused her sluggish senses a bit more. "Thank you."

"Anytime."Evan replied with a grin. "Besides, I need you alert. Your bad luck is bad enough when you're awake I don't need you stumbling around half asleep."

Jennifer punched his left arm. "I don't have bad luck."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

"My track record isn't the best."

Evan barely suppressed a snicker.

"Okay my track record on off world missions sucks, I'll admit that."Jennifer replied with a smile knowing he was teasing. "But if I remember I saved your ass last time."

Evan followed her into the infirmary. "Debatable."

Jennifer shot him a mock glare as she gathered the supplies she needed.

Evan held up his hands. "Okay, okay. More than debatable."

Jennifer shrugged into her backpack and zipped up the medical bag and pulled it off the table. "You know I could've left you there to fend for yourself."

Evan stepped out into the hall. "I had things under control."

"Uh, huh."

"I did."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Major."Jennifer stated with a grin as they walked into the gateroom.

"Gang all here?"John asked as he counted heads. "Good, let's go."

The last chevron locked into place and the event horizon bloomed. Jennifer fell into line behind John and Rodney with Evan behind her. Ronon was on a separate mission and Jennifer found that she missed his presence whenever he wasn't with them.

She hadn't yet allowed her heart time to figure out what that meant. Or if he even gave her a second thought.

Jennifer stepped through the gate and the wormhole took her and all thoughts of Ronon and anything else ceased.

* * *

Jennifer stepped onto MXV-23 and felt her feet drop out from under her. She fell into Rodney.

They'd walked smack into a sand storm.

The huge winds smacked sand into her face stinging Jennifer's cheeks and nose. She struggled to see but was blinded by the swirling sand.

She coughed and tried to get to her feet. But Jennifer felt her feet sliding and her body being pulled by the wind.

Suddenly hands encircled her waist. Jennifer stiffened, then relaxed realizing it was Evan. She could tell from the hold on her waist. Similar to how he'd held her during their dancing lesson.

Something hard and plastic was shoved into her hands. Jennifer traced it and discovered a pair of goggles and a thin plastic mask.

Nearly gagging now from the swirling sand Jennifer put the goggles on first. Just as she put the mask on she felt Evan take the medical bag from her. Immediately Evan's free hand was on hers leading her.

Wherever they were moving to it was quieter. The storm was still fierce, but somehow the wind had lessened a bit. Almost like they were in the eye.

Finally she was able to hear voices over the com channel.

"Doc? You okay?"Evan's worried voice penetrated first.

"Think so."Jennifer replied her voice raw. "Why didn't we see this storm coming?"

"Apparently this planet is more like the Sahara instead of Australia like we originally thought."Rodney explained. "These things pop up out of nowhere…..no way to predict them. It should subside soon."

"We need to find shelter."John stated. "I don't want to be wandering around blind."

"Thought you trusted me a bit more."Rodney replied wounded.

"You're not exactly a hundred percent accurate."John retorted as he turned the group to the right.

However just as John spoke the wind slowly abated.

Jennifer blinked against the harsh sun. Slowly each team member came into focus. All of them looking like a desert version of a snowman.

"You were saying?"Rodney asked with a wide smile.

"I already don't like this planet."John grumbled as he started walking again shaking sand off his hair and uniform.

"What? You don't like the beach?"Evan retorted with a grin.

"I like the beach fine…..I just don't like to eat or breathe it."John replied. "Can we just get to the village without further incident?"

* * *

Once at the village Evan helped Jennifer set up in one of the small houses. The locals had been thrilled when Jennifer had offered vaccinations for the children on a previous mission.

It took most of the day to get to everyone but things went smoothly. Jennifer rubbed the back of her neck tiredly as she began to pack up her supplies.

"You ready to go, Doc?"John asked as he stood in the doorway.

Jennifer nodded as she closed the medical bag. "Yes. Rodney driving you nuts?"

John smiled. "No more than usual. Let's go."

The walk to the gate was uneventful.  
No sandstorms.  
Just a quiet walk through the desert.

Jennifer shifted the weight of the medical bag to her other hand.

Evan reached out a hand to take it from her but Jennifer shook her head with a smile.

"I'm okay."

"Anybody know what the movie tonight is?"John asked as they approached the gate.

"Thought it was Rebel without a Cause."Jennifer replied.

"Are they sending us classics again?"Rodney asked as he began the dialing sequence.

"Something against classics, McKay?"John asked.

Rodney shook his head as the six chevron locked. "Nope."

"I'm starved, let's go home."Sheppard stated wearily as the last chevron locked into place and the event horizon appeared.

It was only after Rodney and John stepped through the gate that Jennifer saw it.  
Evan was next to her on the stone steps ready go through.

Something glittered in her peripheral vision.

She saw Evan tense knowing he had seen it too.

Jennifer saw Evan half turn, his weapon raised.

A bright blue energy blast hit him knocking him off his feet.

Without thinking Jennifer shoved Evan into the wormhole before he hit the ground.

Jennifer moved to follow when she felt a weapons blast rip through her body. She didn't even have time to cry out as she fell through the event horizon just as it disappeared.

Evan hit the floor of the gateroom hard.  
Pain shot through his right shoulder, but he ignored it.

He braced himself waiting for Jennifer to land on top of him.

She never came.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. :) Oh and I can't take credit for the Jen/Evan brother sister friendship that wonderful idea was created by Nika Dixon and she graciously let me borrow it. If you haven' t read her wonderful stories yet definitely check them out. :)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Ronon/Keller preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Category: Angst and lots of it  
Summary: Post Kindred…..when Jennifer disappears during a mission will this push Major Evan Lorne to the breaking point?  
Timeline: AU after Kindred pt. 1  
Author's Notes: This plot bunny began after I watched the end of season four and wondered what toll Teyla's kidnapping had taken on Evan…..then I wondered if someone else close to him vanished under his watch….would it destroy him or make him more determined to find them? Enjoy. I have this fic almost half written so expect regular updates.  
Also many thanks to Nika for letting me bounce ideas off of her.

She never came.

Evan struggled to get to his feet but the blast had knocked the wind out of him making it difficult to even get to a sitting position.

Sheppard was at his side easing him back down.

"Med team to the gateroom, ASAP!"Sheppard ordered into his radio as he kept a firm hand on Lorne's right shoulder.

Sam reached them then her blue eyes filled with concern. "Major, what happened? Where's Doctor Keller?"

"Hostile fire, couldn't see where it was coming from."Evan explained his voice weakening with each word. "She should've been right behind me….she was right next to me."

"Easy, Major."Sheppard stated just as the medteam arrived. "We'll find her."

Sam looked up at the gateroom tech. "Lieutenant Crisler redial the gate!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

As the med team carried him out of the gateroom Evan looked back at the gate and Sheppard and McKay wishing like hell he was going with.  
He knew Jennifer was in trouble.  
He could feel it.

Evan watched as the event horizon bloomed. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her under his watch.  
Never let your guard down…..that was drilled into you the first day at the academy.

Evan rested his head back on the stretcher as a pounding headache overtook him.

Jennifer was fine…..she had to be.

* * *

John Sheppard fully expected to practically trip over Jennifer's still form once they stepped out of the gate.

With weapons fully raised and ready John, Rodney and Sam plus SGA-3 emerged from the gate.

They were surprised to find no one.

"Where the hell is she?"John demanded as he spun in a circle his P90 still raised.

There was nothing for miles.  
Just sand, sun and the Gate.

"I'm not picking up anything."Rodney reported dismayed as his tablet's screen was dark and blank.

John keyed his radio. "Sheppard to Dr. Keller, please respond."

Silence.

John exchanged a worried glance with Sam who activated her own radio.

"Carter to Dr. Keller."

No response.

It was then that John noticed Jennifer's medical case laying on the edge of the second step, teetering in the wind.

John moved quickly to it and knelt down hoping from that angle he would see something.  
There was still nothing.

John looked back down at the bag and his stomach turned. "Sam."

Carter knelt next to him. "Fabric is scorched….handle is gone. She was holding it wasn't she?"

"Yes."Rodney replied quietly his gaze transfixed on the torn and burned bag.

"Let's move out."Sam ordered quietly. "Rodney, when we get back I want that bag tested. See if we can find out what weapon was used."

Rodney nodded and followed them down the stairs.

"You think the native people found her and took her back?"John asked as he followed her.

"Possibility."Sam answered though her gut was screaming at her that this was something much more.  
Years of going through the Gate told Sam that Jennifer was in danger.  
Something about this just didn't sit right.

"Yeah and there's also a possibility that she got eaten by a desert snake."Rodney countered not looking up from his tablet his fingers tapping furiously.

John and Sam stopped turning to look back at him.

Rodney finally met their gaze. "What?"

John just shook his head muttering 'desert snake' as he started walking once more.

Rodney returned his attention to his tablet. "I'm just saying that with her luck it's possible."

The group continued their long trek to the settlement in tense silence.

* * *

Jennifer Keller awoke with a searing pain in her head and her left side. She eased herself into a sitting position gingerly shifting her pack off her shoulders. Jennifer rested her pounding head on her knees.  
Once Jennifer was able to think she cautiously raised her head surprised to find herself on the floor of the gateroom.

What shocked her more was the fact that none of the people bustling around seemed to notice she was there.

Jennifer reached a shaking hand out to one of the Marines as he passed. She recognized him from Evan's team but couldn't think of his name……

Jennifer quickly lowered her hand as the Marine turned and walked right through her headed back the way he had come.

"Oh God."Jennifer whispered stunned.

What had happened?

* * *

Evan dodged the nurse's hand and scooted to the edge of the bed. He had one foot on the floor before she caught on to what he was doing.

"Major, the longer you fight this the longer it'll take."

Evan ignored her as he got both feet on the floor. He stood and took two steps before the room started to tilt.

He felt his knees weaken just as two pairs of hands grabbed him.

"Major."Sokun stated sternly as he and a male nurse corralled Evan back into the bed. "That is why you need to rest."

Evan shook his head immediately regretting the motion as the room began to spin as well as tilt. "Can't."

"I assure you Colonels Carter and Sheppard are doing everything they can to locate Dr. Keller."Sokun replied his voice softening slightly. "Major, you won't be any help to her if you don't rest and let us do our jobs."

With a resigned sigh Evan rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Evan knew the only thing that would help him right now was hearing Sheppard say they had her.

* * *

Panic overwhelmed Jennifer for several long minutes. She stood shakily and moved back toward the wall. Careful not to lean against it for fear she'd fall through.

Oh crap…..crap….crap……

With wide eyes Jennifer stared at her co-workers that couldn't see her.

Was she dead?

A new wave of fear gripped Jennifer as memories came back.

Oh God….Evan……was he dead too?  
If he was why was she alone?

Jennifer's hands began to shake. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Somehow she had to pull herself together.

She had to find out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Ronon/Keller preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Category: Angst and lots of it  
Summary: Post Kindred…..when Jennifer disappears during a mission will this push Major Evan Lorne to the breaking point?  
Timeline: AU after Kindred pt. 1  
Author's Notes: See part one.

Evan had just about drifted off when he heard voices near his bed. One was Sokun and the other was Sheppard.

Evan's eyes instantly snapped open.

"I need to talk to him."

Sokun ran a hand briefly over his dark beard as he shook his head. "Not today, Colonel. Physically he's fine, but he's exhausted……"

* * *

Jennifer stood in her own infirmary watching this conversation with an odd sense of calm.  
If she allowed this situation to overwhelm her she'd never get back.  
If she was able to get back….

So now she stood inches from John feeling like she was having an out of body experience. Which may not be far from the truth if she was dead.

But if Evan got hit with the same weapon why was he solid and she wasn't?

Not being able to resist…..she had to try something to get their attention….Jennifer reached for John's shoulder.  
Her hand passed right through.

* * *

"I'm afraid I have to over rule you, Doc."Sheppard replied quietly. "He's our only lead…."

"Colonel."Evan interrupted not being able to stand the not knowing any longer.

Sheppard moved into the room. "Major, I need to know what you remember of the attack."

Evan paled slightly. Sheppard didn't have as good of a poker face as he thought he did. "You didn't find her."

John shook his head grimly. "Not yet. SGA's four and five are there now doing a sweep."

"How long have I been stuck in here?"Evan asked as he slowly sat up.

"Four hours."

"Four hours?"Evan exclaimed as he threw off the blanket and started to ease himself into a standing position "There hasn't been any sign of her in four hours?!"

John ran a hand through his hair debating on telling Evan about the medical bag.

Evan picked up on Sheppard's hesitation; instantly a cold knot formed in the pit of his stomach. "What?"

"All we found was her medical bag….it wasn't in the best of shape. Techs are running tests on it now."

"Shit."Evan cursed as he remembered the feel of the blast he took. If she got hit with a stronger shot….

"Doesn't mean anything."Sheppard stated quickly

* * *

Jennifer stood rooted to the spot next to Evan her eyes wide.

If her bag was in that bad of shape……

No she couldn't go there….there had to be another explanation.

* * *

"Major."Sokun called warningly from the doorway as he saw Lorne step away from the bed.

Evan ignored him his gaze fixed on Sheppard as he stood. "What about the village?"

"No sign of her there and they hadn't seen any strangers."

"That's it."Evan stated firmly as he moved toward Sokun blocking the door. "I'm going back."

Evan barely made it half way to Sokun before the room tilted and his step faltered.

Sheppard and Sokun were instantly there to steady him.

Lorne tried to shake them off. "I'm fine."

He should be fine…..weapon hits usually didn't take this much out of him.  
Maybe Sokun was right….maybe he was exhausted.

John gripped Evan's right shoulder and he and Sokun eased Lorne back toward the bed.

Evan planted his feet stopping them.

"Major."John ordered through gritted teeth. "I need you to dial it down and focus. I know it's killing you not to be out there looking for Jennifer, but you won't be any help to her if you're not a hundred percent."

"I will sedate you if I have too, Major."Sokun threatened his grip on the younger man not lessening. "You need rest and your body is fighting it."

Silently Lorne sat back down on the bed and Sokun released his hold.

Sheppard sat on the other bed. "Tell me everything….no matter how small."

"It all happened so fast…."Lorne replied quietly."You and McKay had just stepped through the gate. I saw her tense and look toward me…..I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Next thing I know there's a blue energy blast and it knocks me off my feet. Jen shoves me through the gate…."

"That movement you saw."Sheppard prompted. "Do you remember what direction?"

Lorne thought for a moment. "Left of the gate….east."

Sheppard nodded as he stood. "Good. I'll tell the search teams to concentrate in that area."

"Colonel….as soon as you hear anything…."

Sheppard placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'll let you know."

John paused in the doorway turning back. "She'll be fine."He assured Lorne hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "Jennifer may have bad luck but it somehow always turns in her favor."

Evan nodded as he eased himself back onto the pillows. "Anything on Teyla?"

John shook his head sadly. "No, Ronon's not back yet."

"Okay."Lorne acknowledged quietly his voice tinged with remorse.  
Teyla was his fault too.

"We'll get them home, Evan."Sheppard vowed softly before turning and leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Jennifer stood by Evan's bed watching John leave. An overwhelming feeling of hopelessness started to settle over her.  
It waged war with the determination she'd had only minutes before.

If she couldn't get their attention to let them know she was here…..  
Did she have faith enough to wait it out until they pieced it together on their own?  
What if they never did?

Jennifer looked down at Evan's pale and strained face and he settled into sleep. Without thinking Jennifer reached for the blanket to pull it up over his shoulders.  
She watched in dismay as her hands passed uselessly through.

Jennifer swallowed hard never having felt more alone.  
Her thoughts once again wandered to the possibility she didn't want to think about.  
If she was dead…..what had she possibly done to earn an eternity of haunting Atlantis?  
Of being near her loved ones but not being able to comfort them?  
Surely this couldn't be her fate.

* * *

Ronon stepped out of the gate and back onto Atlantis in the early evening more frustrated than he'd ever been.  
What he thought had been a good solid lead on Teyla turned out to be nothing more than black market pirates telling tall tales.

As he took another step Ronon sensed something was off. On cue his radio crackled to life before he made it half way across the gateroom.

"Ronon, Sheppard."John's clipped voice called. "Don't bother stowing your gear. Meet us in the main conference room."

Ronon's frown deepened as he covered the rest of the space. "On my way."

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

As much as Jennifer had wanted to stay with Evan she knew she had to move. Part of her wanted to glue herself to Rodney until he figured it out since she knew he was her best chance.

But right now Jennifer needed to know what was going on…..and that meant John.

Shortly after John left the infirmary she followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: R/K pre-ship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Timeline: AU after Kindred pt. 1  
Summary: After another team member is lost will it push Major Lorne to the breaking point?  
Notes: See part one

"Tell me you have some good news."Sheppard stated as Ronon entered the conference room.

Ronon took in the group with one quick look before sitting down at the end of the table

"Sorry."Dex apoligized with a shake of his head. "Turned out to be nothing but tall tales told by bored black market pirates."

"Damn!"Sheppard swore hitting his hand against the table.

* * *

From her spot behind and to the left of John, Jennifer jumped at his outburst. She winced at the redness on his hand and knew he'd have a nasty bruise there later.

Jennifer looked at Ronon relieved that he was here. She knew that he only thought of her as a friend. Right now that was enough…..because if it was one thing Jennifer understood about Ronon Dex once you were his friend he never gave up.

She needed that now more than ever.

* * *

After a moment John composed himself and leaned slightly back in the chair running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Okay."John stated quietly. "One crisis at a time."

"What's going on?"Ronon asked.

"Keller's bad luck struck again."Rodney replied absently not looking up from his tablet.

"Rodney!"Radek admonished from the seat next to him.

"Well it's true."

"What happened?"Ronon inquired ignoring the two scientists as he looked at Carter and Sheppard.

* * *

Jennifer shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket. It was still very weird to stand here knowing none of them could see her.  
To hear them talk about her and not be able to get their attention.  
Not that she hadn't tried.

She'd done everything short of getting up on the table and tap dancing.

Jennifer smiled briefly at the mental image.  
She'd do that too if she thought it'd work.  
If she thought it'd end this nightmare.

But Jennifer knew it wouldn't.

So she continued to stand behind John and listen.  
To listen and try not to panic.

* * *

"She disappeared on the last mission….only supposed to last a day….trade and medical vaccinations."Sam explained.

"Disappeared how?"Ronon asked not wanting to believe she could be gone too.

"She and Lorne were hit with hostile fire just as they were about to go into the gate."Sheppard replied. "Lorne's in the infirmary and there's no sign of Keller."

"Wraith?"Ronon's words were clipped his thoughts immediately went to Teyla.

Sam shook her head. "Nothing in the area."

"Lorne see anything?"

Sheppard met the Satedan's worried gaze. "Only thing he saw was the energy blast that hit him. He pointed us in the right direction, but the planet's nothing but sand. Could take us days to search."

Ronon studied Sheppard. "You don't think she's still there."

John let out a sigh and shook his head as he glanced at Sam briefly. "My theory is there was a cloaked ship nearby or a hidden entrance to something under the sand. Our scans haven't been able to pick up her transmitter anywhere or her life sign."

"Something could be interfering with those scans."Rodney suggested as he looked up briefly from the data on his screen. "From the scans SGA four's been sending back there's definitely an energy spike in that area that Lorne saw the weapon's fire. Your theory of a cloaked ship I think is a better possibility than taking her underground."

"Any ideas what the energy spike is?"Sam asked as she pushed her mug aside.  
The caffeine wasn't helping her headache.

Rodney shook his head. "Not without more data. If possible I'd like somebody to take me up in a jumper see if there's an energy signature that matches this spike."

"Go."Sam ordered as John stood motioning to Rodney and Radek.

Ronon's quiet voice halted them his stomach twisting with anxiety. "Why take Jennifer and not Lorne?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe they saw the difference in uniforms and thought she was more valuable."

"Ronon."Sam called catching the Satedan's attention. "I'd like to hear exactly what the men said about Michael."

Ronon nodded but remained stiff in the chair. He didn't like staying behind.  
Not if there was a chance to find Jennifer.  
Not if there was a chance to bring her home.

John walked past Rodney and Radek. "Let's go."

Jennifer followed them out with the crazy hope that maybe if she went back through the gate it'd reverse the effects.

That was of course if she wasn't dead.

* * *

Evan awoke with a start blinking against the darkness of the infirmary. Sweat ran down his face and his palms.  
Once he got his breathing under control Evan rested his head back against the pillow.

Nightmare.  
Great.

Evan ran a hand over his face as memories of the dream came back. He could see Jennifer's face illuminated against the darkness.  
Her expression one of stark terror and pain.

Evan swallowed hard. Before finally falling asleep his overactive mind had gone through hundreds of scenarios of what had/could have/was happening to his best friend.

The nightmares weren't helping calm his soul.  
Neither was the lack of information from Sheppard.

"Screw this."Evan muttered out loud as he threw the blanket back and got to his feet.

Evan waited for half a second to see if the room spun. When it didn't, Evan moved into the main area of the infirmary. Not seeing anyone Evan moved to a supply closet and grabbed a pair of pants that went with a nurse's scrubs. He quickly pulled them on and made his way out of the infirmary undetected.

Once back in his quarters Evan changed into a clean uniform. He ignored the tightness of his right shoulder and the bruising on his chest.  
He knew Sheppard would be pissed, but he'd deal with it.

Evan had to know what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Ronon/Keller pre-ship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Timeline: AU after Kindred pt. 1  
Notes and summary: See part one

Jennifer walked behind Rodney and John as they made their way to the jumper bay. Her headache had gone down to a dull throb but the pain in her left side still twinged sharply.

Adding another point to Jennifer's growing theory list that she wasn't dead.  
She'd never read anything about ghosts feeling pain.

As they entered the hanger Jennifer started to follow John through the entry hatch to the jumper when she realized that was silly.  
Why use the door when you didn't have to?  
Jennifer moved away from the hatch and over a few feet.  
Tentatively she placed her hand against the Jumper's hull.

Jennifer frowned as only the tips of her fingers went through. She tried with her other hand and got the same results.

Strange…..everything else she'd tried to touch she went through.

Why was the jumper different?

The hatch closed just as Jennifer stepped toward it.

Bewildered Jennifer moved back and watched as the jumper power up and glided out of the hanger.

* * *

Sam shut down her laptop and grabbed her untouched coffee mug. Ronon had just left. She still had a ton of work to do but it could wait a few hours. Sam was hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep.

A quiet knock on the conference room door drew her attention back to the front of the room. Sam frowned seeing Evan standing just inside the doorway. She knew that Sokun hadn't cleared him for duty.

"Major, you should be resting."Sam stated as she gathered her things and moved around the table and toward the door.

"I've rested enough."Evan replied quietly as he stepped farther into the room. "Is there anything new?"

Sam nodded. "Rodney thinks he may have something. They discovered an energy spike in the area that you saw the weapons fire. Colonel Sheppard thinks there might have been a cloaked ship so they took a jumper up to see if Rodney could match an energy signature to the spike."

Evan felt déjà vu wash over him. Teyla was taken by a dart…..and he hadn't acted fast enough.

"Sokun hasn't cleared you for duty yet."Sam said gently and as she took a good look at Lorne she saw the reason for Sokun's concern. Dark circles under Evan's eyes, stress and worry lines creased his forehead that hadn't been there before. "Take advantage of the down time."

Evan shook his head. "With all due respect, Colonel, the down time is driving me crazy. I made a mistake and she's paying for it…..I need to be back there. I need to be looking."

Sam set her things down on the table and perched on the edge of it. She knew where Evan was coming from….understood it more than she wanted to. How many times had Jack, Daniel or Teal'C been in trouble and she'd been somewhere with her father or the Asgard not close enough to help.

"I understand that you feel responsible for Jennifer."Sam began quietly. "I know the two of you are good friends."

Evan leaned against one of the chairs. "She's like a sister to me. I thought there was no threat….I let my guard down….."

"Major, you were at the gate…..there was no indication of the planet being anything but friendly."

Evan pushed back from the chair ignoring the twinge in his shoulder. "I should've seen it. Jen saw it first…..I saw her tense and then they started firing."

Sam stood. "Major, no one can watch everything. Colonel Sheppard saw no danger on the planet, none of you had any reason to think there were hostiles in the area. Go easy on yourself…..get some rest. We need you to be on top of your game, Major. She needs that."

"Colonel….."

"I promise as soon as Sokun clears you I'll get you on the first search teams going out. Deal?"

Evan shook his head. "Sorry, Colonel. I just can't sit here…..not when she's out there, hurt….."

"We don't know….."

Evan spun away from her anger giving him strength. "That's it, we don't know! Anything could've happened in the five hours she's been gone! I lost Teyla because I wasn't sharp enough and I'll be damned if I add Jen to that list. I'm joining the search, Colonel. You can punish me later…..I just can't let her down too."

Sam studied Evan for a long moment. The outburst was uncharacteristic for the normally easy going Major.  
She knew where he was…..she understood.

"It will be in your records going against a medical order."Sam stated quietly.

Evan nodded tightly before turning and leaving the conference room.

Sam sighed as she gathered her things. She hoped against hope that Rodney actually found a lead because they desperately needed one.

* * *

Jennifer stayed in the jumper bay. She was trying desperately not to get her hopes up.  
But she couldn't help but enjoy the happiness that washed over her.  
If her theory was correct, she was alive.

After the jumper had left Jennifer had tried to go through several other metal objects.  
Other jumpers.  
The walls.

The same thing had happened she'd barely been able to get the tips of her fingers through.

From every lore and legend Jennifer had ever come across on ghosts and spirits. They could pass through everything.

Jennifer left the jumper bay hope warming her heart.

She was alive…..she could get back to her friends.  
Back to her family.

Jennifer made her way back to the gateroom.  
A plan was forming.

Hopefully it was a good one.  
Hopefully it was the right one.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Ronon/Keller preship  
Notes and summary: See part one

It took every once of John Sheppard's will power not to ask Rodney and Radek if they had anything.  
He knew they'd tell him the instant they did.

John pulled his gaze back to the front window. They'd been in orbit of the planet for over an hour.  
John didn't like being idle.  
Especially when one of his friends was missing.  
Correct that, two of his friends.

He knew it wasn't logical but John was beginning to feel guilty. They'd spent the last nine hours looking for Jennifer and none of it looking for Teyla.

"It's the same!"

"There's a slight differential…."

"It's not enough of one to….."

Sheppard turned to face the two bickering scientists. "Boys, care to tell me what the fight's about?"

"I got a match on the spike!"Rodney exclaimed as he wrestled his tablet away from Radek.

Sheppard leaned forward adrenaline kicking in. "There was a ship?"

Rodney nodded excitedly as he turned the tablet to face Sheppard. "Definetely."He motioned to two matching yellow lines at the top of the screen. "Has the same energy markings as the spike on the planet."

"Rodney…."Radek cautioned.

Sheppard looked from one to the other and back again. "What?"

Rodney ignored Sheppard as he glared at Radek. "It's barely reading as a differential! It's not enough….."

"Rodney!"John snapped finally catching the other man's attention.

McKay sighed as he turned back to Sheppard. "Radek thinks there's a difference between what we're reading in orbit to what's on the planet."

"How much of a difference?"John asked anxiety pooling into a cold knot in his stomach.

"Minimal!"Rodney insisted. "Barely minimal…..like the difference in grades of gasoline minimal. Just means that they left a different energy mark when they were firing engines as opposed to when they were firing weapons."

John barely bit back the anger that flooded through him. Some coward took aim at his people, while cloaked……

"Give me a course, Rodney."Sheppard ordered each word clipped and tense.

Rodney shook his head as his fingers flew over his tablet. "It's not that simple. I'm hardly Sulu you can't just follow….."

"Rodney!"John interrupted. "Can you give me a general direction at least?"

Rodney didn't look up from the tablet. "Maybe…..okay got one."

John nodded as he read the information from Rodney's tablet and entered it into the jumper's navigational controls.

"No offense guys but I'm going to need a little more firepower than the two of you."Sheppard stated with a grin that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I'll drop you back and….."

"I'm coming with!"Rodney insisted as Sheppard began the jumper's decent toward the planet's surface.

"I can follow a map, Rodney."John replied not looking away from the view screen.

"You don't have a map. You have a general direction…..it's like knowing a street but not knowing what state it's in. I'll be able to tell when we're getting hot or cold."

"Alright, Rodney, alright."Sheppard relented as they moved out of the planet's atmosphere and toward the gate.

"What I don't understand."Radek commented as Rodney dialed Atlantis. "Is why they changed their plans. Why fire on only two and not the whole group? Why kidnap one and not the other?"

"Jennifer probably saw something that Lorne didn't."John reasoned as the last chevron locked. "Something that made her a liability that they couldn't risk leaving behind."

"Or they just wanted a pretty face."Rodney suggested abruptly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut as Sheppard's face darkened.

Before anyone could speculate further the wormhole stabilized and the jumper was pulled through.

* * *

Jennifer crossed the gate room keeping to the edges. She was just over half way across when the jumper flew back through the event horizon.

Knowing the worm hole wouldn't last long. Jennifer scurried towards it.  
She walked up to the event horizon.

Swallowing hard Jennifer focused on her plan.

Jennifer tentatively placed her hand into the event horizon. A tingling sensation spread through her limbs and intensified.

Ignoring the tingling Jennifer pushed her arm farther in.  
Suddenly the tingling sensation wrapped around her torso nearly choking her.

Frightened, Jennifer moved back and she felt a violent shudder go through her.

Then everything went black as her consciousness faded.

If Jennifer had been visible to everyone they would've seen her body disappear just as the event horizon vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your patience on this one. Muse had to wrestle with it a bit. :)  
I've rewritten the end of chapter seven a little so please go back and reread that one. :)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Ronon/Keller preship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Evan had just picked up his weapon and the rest of his gear when he heard the incoming wormhole call and knew Sheppard must be back. He hurried to finish gathering what he needed and headed to the control room.

Evan met Sheppard and Rodney and Radek as they were crossing the control room.

"Anything?"Lorne asked anxiously as he stopped in front of Sheppard.

John's eyes narrowed. "Are you cleared for duty?"

"You didn't answer my question, Sir."

"I'm sorry Major you can't join the search until Sokun clears you."

Lorne placed a hand on Sheppard's right arm halting him just as he started to walk around."I'm going….with or without Sokun's approval. Colonel Carter understands that."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow as he pulled them over to the side of the room away from curious ears. "She does, does she?"

"We're wasting time standing here arguing!"Evan snapped.

"Look,"Sheppard began quietly. "I know how frustrated you are….I've been there, trust me. I know what she means to you. I can't afford a liability on this….I have no time to make sure you're not falling over or to drag your ass back…."

"I'm good."

Sheppard shook his head. "You may think so but Sokun's the final word."

"Since when have you gone by the rules, Sir?"Evan snapped back his voice low and angry. "Teyla…."

"Teyla is a separate issue and one we're not discussing now. You're going to abide by Sokun…."

Evan shook his head furiously. He knew he was pushing the limit with Sheppard but at this point he didn't care.  
His career didn't matter.  
All that mattered was getting Jen home.

"With all due respect, Sir."Lorne began quietly forcing the anger out of his voice. "You didn't let anything stop you when there was even the smallest lead on Teyla. Even if you weren't a hundred percent, even if we were strapped thin with back to back missions. It didn't matter. You kept going out there…..that's all I want to do here. I owe her, Sir."

Sheppard studied his friend for a long moment before nodding. "Okay, but only on the condition that once we get back you get checked out by Sokun."

Evan nodded.

"Get your team ready and meet us in the jumper bay in twenty. I have to brief Sam."

Lorne didn't want to get his hopes up but he had to ask. "You found something?"

Sheppard nodded. "Rodney found confirmation of a ship."

Lorne felt anger mounting once more. Somebody took Jen….most likely when she was helpless from the weapon stun to fight back.  
Whoever that cowardly bastard was would pay….

"Anybody we know?"Lorne asked quietly.

Sheppard shook his head. "Won't know until we get closer. What Rodney's found to track isn't that definitive."

"I'll meet you in the bay."Lorne stated as he turned to leave.

"Grab Ronon, would ya?"Sheppard called after him.

Lorne nodded.

* * *

It took four long hours but Rodney was finally able to lead them to the ship that matched the energy signature on the planet.

It resembled a barge that floated up and down the Mississippi. Whatever had been its original color was now almost gray from battle scars and exposure to the elements.

Lorne leaned forward from his seat behind Sheppard. "I can't picture that thing having a cloaking device."

"People under estimated the Millenium Falcon too."Sheppard commented as he brought the cloaked jumper up and over the top of the ship and back around the end and underneath. "Rodney, you find me a place to park yet?"

"They're not exactly rolling out the welcome mat."Rodney muttered as his fingers flew over his tablet. "There….go back around. Hatch is underneath."

"And?"Sheppard prompted as he maneuvered the jumper back around.

"Working on it…."Rodney replied as he struggled to match the frequency that would fool the ship. "That should do it."

Evan felt his adrenaline kick in as Sheppard effortlessly slid the jumper into the hold.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Ronon/Keller preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes and summary: See part one

"How many we lookin' at?"Ronon asked quietly from his seat next to Lorne.  
It was becoming more important to Ronon that he be the one to bring Jennifer home. She'd some how gotten into his heart before he was ready.  
He hadn't had time….now he wanted time with her more than anything.

"Whatever there hull is made out of is interfering."Rodney reported with dismay. "Life signs keep fluxiating could be six, could be twenty."

The small cargo hold area was still dark by the time Sheppard brought the jumper to a halt.

"The hold is now pressurized."Rodney stated as the hatch slid closed.

"I don't like that there isn't a welcoming committee."John commented as he moved out of the pilot seat. "Let's move."

Sheppard took the lead as they climbed out of the jumper. Rodney was close behind his flashlight illuminating the way. Ronon was behind his gun raised and ready followed by Lorne and his team.

The metal door creaked loudly as Sheppard pushed it open. Once establishing the long hallway was clear Sheppard turned back to the others.

"Okay, we're going to split up."

"That always goes well."Rodney said sarcastically as he peered nervously around Sheppard into the dark corridor.

John ignored him and looked at Ronon and Lorne. "Ronon, Rodney, you're with me. Major, keep radio contact to a minimum."

"Yes, Sir."Lorne acknowledged as he motioned to his team. "Let's go."

After Lorne's team left Sheppard waited a beat before turning and going the opposite way.

"You still picking up life signs?"Sheppard asked after several minutes of walking through the darkness. "Maybe they abandoned ship."

Rodney shook his head. "Life signs are still in flux All ship readings are normal, engines, life support, atmosphere, everything's good."

"So why are we wandering around in the dark?"

"To conceal their numbers."Ronon suggested quietly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."John muttered as they came to an intersection. "Rodney, which way?"

"Depends what you want. Crew quarters are ahead along with the bridge. Engineering is to the right……"

P90 fire interrupted Rodney causing Sheppard to whirl to face the sound.

"Sounds like Lorne found 'em."Ronon commented dryly

"Major Lorne, come in."Sheppard called as he activated his radio.

"Down….by…..engineering……ten….."Lorne reported through bursts of static.

"Damn."Sheppard swore as he took off down the smaller hallway to the right with Ronon and Rodney close at his heels.

* * *

Evan dodged a very familiar energy blast as he took cover in a shallow alcove. He heard Matthews lay in cover fire from behind and to his left. Connors was above him and to his right.

The sight of the energy blast made Evan's anger heighten. It was all the confirmation he needed that these were the same bastards that attacked them on the planet.

Between he and Matthews they'd taken out three of them. That left five.  
Normally good odds, but they knew the ship better than Evan and his team did.  
The darkness wasn't helping things either.

Evan fired off another round as a silhouette appeared in his line of sight illuminated by one of the energy blasts.

Instead of falling the silhouette lunged at Evan knocking him to the floor.

As Evan fell to the floor he saw that the silhouette turned out to be a human male approximately six foot with a muscular build. The man had bright blond hair and dark almost black eyes.

Evan clawed at the man's hands as they clamped around Evan's throat cutting off his air supply.

The gunfire continued around them.

An energy blast from the doorway restored Evan's air supply as Ronon hit his mark knocking the man off of Evan.

Evan glanced at his now unconscious attacker before scrambling and picking up his P90 and returning fire.

Suddenly the engine room was ablaze with bright overhead lights. Momentarily blinded the SGA teams stopped firing.

The ship's inhabitants inched forward.

Ronon quickly disarmed two. The other two dropped their weapons leaving only the leader.

A thin man with brown hair spoke as he came to stand in front of Sheppard. "If Ragar sent you to take our shipment he's slipping in his old age……or he's very hard up for help. You're the worst smugglers I've seen."

Evan tightened his grip on his weapon. Smugglers and mercenaries were almost as bad as the Wraith in his book. Lives were nothing to them only a means to more money.  
The thought of Jen in their hands made Evan's blood run cold.

"Colonel."Evan called gaining Sheppard's attention as he angled his head toward the smuggler's weapons silently telling Sheppard they were the same.

Sheppard nodded tightly before advancing on the brown haired man. "We're only here because you took one of my people."

The man laughed.

Before Sheppard could react Evan flew past him slamming the smuggler into the wall pressing his P90 into the man's throat.

"Where is she?"Evan demanded pressing his gun harder.

"Major, stand down."Sheppard ordered.

The smuggler leader merely smiled.

Evan pulled back his gun and grabbed the man by the shirt color slamming him hard against the wall.

"Did you sell her?"Evan asked as he pressed the barrel of his gun against the man's head.

"We don't deal in human trade."

Ronon snarled and grabbed one of the other smugglers putting him in a choke hold.

Furious Evan slammed the barrel of his gun against the man's head.

The smuggler was still conscious just barely. The gash bleeding freely.

Ronon tightened his hold on the other man. "This woman would be valuable to you….a healer."

The man in Ronon's grasp tried to break free. "W-we have no one."

Ronon threw him into the wall, the smuggler slid down in an unconscious heap.

"You're lying!"Evan shouted as he pressed the smuggler leader harder against the wall. "You know where she is!"

"Major."Sheppard said warningly even though his own hand was balling into a fist. These people were opportunists in the worst form. They'd only have kept Jen here as long as she was worth something. "In order to tell us he needs to breathe."

Evan eased his hold. "The woman that was with me on the planet, where is she?"

Ronon powered up his gun and leveled it at the leader.

The smuggler leader laughed, then choked, spitting up blood. "We don't miss and we don't drag along baggage. We hit you, then her and we left."

Evan shook his head. "She saw something…..you took her to protect yourselves."

"We kill….we do not take."

Disgusted Ronon fired hitting the smuggler square in the chest. The man slid through Evan's grasp to the floor.

"They do not have her."Ronon stated simply as Evan whirled on him angrily.

"How can you be sure?"Evan snapped advancing on Ronon.

"I know their kind."

Sheppard stepped between the two.

"They still know where…."Evan argued but John cut him off.

"Enough!"

"Matthews, Connors round them up and secure them."Sheppard ordered."Rodney, I want those weapons taken back to Atlantis and run tests on. There's gotta be something here we're missing. Major you and I are doing a through search. Ronon, keep an eye out make sure none of their friends are lurking."

Rodney solemnly watched Lorne and Sheppard leave.  
He had a sinking feeling they weren't any closer to finding Jennifer than when she first disappeared.

The smuggler leader's cold words came back to him.

'We don't miss….and we don't drag along baggage.'

Rodney picked up one of the smuggler's weapons taking a closer look.

"Interesting."Rodney mumbled as he studied the gun.  
Maybe, just maybe John was right….they were missing something…..they were looking at this wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay on this one. Plot bunnies won't leave me alone….or at least long enough for me to finish a project :)  
Enjoy and I hope it makes sense. :)

Also I did put ffnet's line or section seperators in this chapter it's just acting funky so my apoligies if they don't show up. Cindy

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: R/K preship Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes: See part one

Evan was trying very hard not to let his emotions overwhelm him. However after each empty room, after each empty cargo hold it became more and more difficult.  
After the last possible hiding place was declared empty and no clues were found. Evan couldn't help but allow his shoulders to slump just a little in defeat.

He had been so sure she was here.  
He'd been so sure that this was the chance to bring Jennifer home.

Evan sighed as he met John's stride as they exited into the hallway.  
If he couldn't trust his instincts any more what good was he to Atlantis?

Halfway back to the jumper Evan cleared his throat. The nagging thought and doubt had turned into a decision.  
He was worthless.  
He'd let two people he cared about down in the worst way.  
He didn't deserve to be a major any longer.  
He didn't deserve to be on Atlantis.

"Colonel?"Evan prompted quietly coming to a stop.

Sheppard turned and met Lorne's troubled gaze. "Don't worry, we'll find her. Both of them. We'll call in favors….do whatever we have too."

Evan shook his head. "Sir, as soon as I get back to Atlantis I'm handing in my resignation, affective immediately."

Sheppard's gaze narrowed angrily. "You're not quitting on me."

Evan straightened his shoulders his expression grim. "It's best for everyone."

"Like hell….."

Evan started to move past Sheppard resuming his path toward the jumper. "My mind's made up, Sir. I'm of no use to anyone. I'm sure there are a ton of people lined up for this job."

John caught up to Lorne and grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. "None that know this galaxy as good as you. I need you here, Evan."

Evan broke free. "I'm a liability to Atlantis. I won't put anyone else at risk."

John rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "What am I supposed to tell Doc when we get her home and you're gone?"

Evan turned and started walking again. "She'll understand."

Sheppard walked toward him. "I can't handle two searches on my own. I don't have the time or the manpower to train somebody……."

"McKay to Sheppard."

John bit back a curse as he activated his radio.

"Go ahead, Rodney."

Rodney's voice came back in an excited rush. "We need to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible. I think I know what happened to Jennifer…..and if we hurry I might be able to bring her home."

"What are you talking about?"Sheppard asked as he and Lorne started walking.

"I'll explain on the way back."

"Get everybody ready to go in ten."Sheppard ordered as he and Lorne picked up their pace.

* * *

Twenty minutes later John was grateful he didn't need too much concentration to guide the jumper home.  
Because right now Rodney's explanation was giving him a hell of a headache.

John held up a hand palm outward halting the scientist's enthusiastic babble. "English, Rodney, English."

"I am…..."Rodney countered from the co-pilot's one of the smuggler's guns in his lap.

Sheppard sided. "Pretend we don't know what you're talking about."

"That won't be much of a stretch."McKay muttered.

"Doc."Evan prompted anxiously as he leaned forward. "Explain it again….slow. You're saying the smugglers are telling the truth?"

Rodney nodded. "Yes. If my theory's right she's been on Atlantis all along. Whatever this weapon is powered by the gate didn't like it. So when the weapon's fire interacted with the event horizon it caused Jennifer to phase."

John raised an eyebrow. "Sorta like what happened to Sam and Mitchell?"He asked remembering Sam telling him about the experience.

"Yes."Rodney affirmed. "But they phased without a gate but still had the same variation of radiation I'm reading from this weapon."

Evan shook his head slowly trying to wrap his mind around McKay's theory. If it was true…..he couldn't imagine how scared Jen must've been not knowing what was going on. Not knowing why anybody couldn't see her.

"If that's true."Evan began as he met McKay's gaze. "Why didn't I turn invisible?"

"Not invisible like the invisible man just shifted to another dimension within our dimension."

"Rodney!"John snapped the lack of sleep catching up with him.

Rodney sighed as he looked back at Lorne. "My guess is that you stayed with us because she got hit with a higher voltage and it connected just as the event horizon disappeared."

"Isn't there a time limit with this stuff?"John asked quietly.

Rodney shook his head. "No, well yes, but it's not like Teal'c getting stuck in the gate. There's no buffer here to get her out of. I just have to figure out what frequency so to speak and reconfigure the gun."

"Good work, Rodney."John commented.

McKay nodded absently already returning his attention to his tablet. Rodney could only hope his theory was right.

* * *

Ronon silently watched the exchange between his team mates. He didn't understand everything McKay had said.  
He never did.  
But he understood enough.  
If McKay was right…….

A flicker of hope began to work its way into Ronon's heart.

He might still have a chance.

He might still have a chance to hold Jennifer.  
A chance to kiss her and tell her that his heart was hers if she wanted it.

Ronon silently urged the jumper to go faster.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Jennifer.  
Every nerve ending felt like she'd been struck by lightening.

Groggily she opened her eyes and found she was back in the gate room.

Slowly Jennifer rose to her feet using the wall for support. After a few moments Jennifer made her way across the deserted room noting that night had fallen.

A sliver of fear raced up Jennifer's spine as she climbed the stairs.

/How much time had passed?/ Jen wondered silently as she walked into the control room./How much time had her little experiment cost her? Were they even still looking for her? Had she sealed her fate more?/

Jennifer glanced at the clock on the wall of Sam's office. It was one that also showed the date, day and year.

Jennifer breathed a huge sigh of relief

It was still the same day.  
Only several hours later.

After a long moment Jennifer turned and headed down a corridor.  
It was time to find Rodney.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews :-)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: R/K preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary and notes: see part one

Evan Lorne shuffled from one foot to the other as he tried to find a comfortable spot against the right wall of McKay's lab.  
McKay's projected timeline of an hour had turned into two. It was only after the first frustrating hour and a half that Rodney had grudgingly allowed Sam to help. Zelenka was off world with SGA-10 and unfortunately unavailable.

Evan glanced over the bowed heads of Sam and Rodney to Ronon's statute impersonation against the opposite wall. The Satedan hadn't said a word since they had entered the lab.  
Hardly unusual, but to Evan it seemed like Ronon was wound tight….anxious, edgy.

Evan sighed and rested his head back against the wall.  
But then maybe he was projecting his own mood on Ronon.

They were so close to getting Jen back.  
So close.

For all Evan knew she was standing next to him, trying to communicate and he couldn't do anything to help her.

It was all in Rodney and Sam's hands.

* * *

John alternated his pacing from Evan's position to the lab table and back again to angling more toward Ronon.

Part of him hated when it came to this part of the mission.  
The part where it rested in a realm he couldn't do anything with.

What John knew about Quantum mechanics and physics you could fit in the preverbal thimble.

John stopped in front of the main table and watched Sam and Rodney work.

He hated being helpless.  
He hated when his people were in trouble and he couldn't do anything.  
Correct that, he'd done all he could.  
Now all McKay had to do was put the puzzle pieces together.

As if on cue Rodney raised his head long enough to glare at Sheppard.

"Hovering doesn't help!"

"Sorry."John apologized as he backed off and moved toward Lorne.

* * *

Jennifer had never prayed so hard in her life as she was doing standing in Rodney's lab.

She'd gone through every prayer she knew twice over and back again.

It'd taken all of Jennifer's will power not to stand directly behind Rodney. Then when Sam had joined them Jennifer had moved to stand behind them and several feet back.

As silly as it was she didn't want to be under foot.

"Come on, Rodney."Jennifer whispered for the thousandth time. "You can do it. I know you can."

Jennifer's tired and worried gaze locked onto Ronon. His eyes hadn't moved from Rodney since McKay had begun his work.  
The intensity behind Ronon's gaze could've turned sand into glass.  
However Rodney didn't seem to notice it.

Needing to calm her nerves and restlessness Jennifer moved away from Rodney and Sam and over to Ronon.  
She moved to stand to the right of the warrior.  
Jennifer sighed wishing more than anything that she could melt into Ronon's embrace and never leave.

Jennifer looked back at Sam and Rodney who were now huddled over Sam's laptop

Maybe, soon, Jennifer would be able to do just that.  
That was, of course, if Ronon thought of her that way

* * *

"I think I have something."Sam commented twenty minutes later.

McKay glanced up from his screen which was displaying the scans of the smuggler's weapons he'd taken earlier. The said smuggler's weapon was in pieces on the table between them.

"What?"Rodney asked as he moved over. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sheppard, Ronon and Lorne also advance.

Sam's gaze didn't move from the screen. "I think I've narrowed down the 'frequency' we need to reconfigure the weapon. And if we realign the city's internal sensors we can….."

"Locate Jennifer by the radiation earmark."Rodney finished. "She should still have enough of an 'aura' to show up on the scans."

"Do it."Sheppard ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: R/K preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary and notes: see part one

To Jennifer the wait for them to reconfigure the sensors was agonizing.  
She couldn't wait for them to finally know where she was.  
To finally know that she was there.

Jennifer moved away from Ronon and stood at the left end of the main lab table closest to Sam.  
And waited.

* * *

/ '_You know at this rate I'm going to give you a frequent customer card.'_/

Ronon smiled briefly at the memory of his last conversation with Jennifer.  
He'd been 'injured' once again during sparring and had required her expertise to suture.

That'd been almost a week ago.  
He'd left on his futile reconnaissance mission for Teyla.  
She'd been busy with her duties and preparing for the mission for Lorne.  
Their paths never crossed again.

Teyla's kidnapping had gotten him thinking.  
Thinking of things he hadn't allowed himself to in a long time.  
Not since Melena.

It'd been even longer since Ronon had thought beyond the moment.  
Now he wanted a future……perhaps a family.  
One thing was certain.  
Whenever he thought of that future Jennifer was part of it.

McKay's plan had to work.  
It just had too.

* * *

Rodney activated his radio. Sam had left a few minutes before to go to the control room.

"Sam?"

"Almost done, Rodney. I'm correlating so you'll be able to pull it up on your screen as well."

Rodney tapped a few keys on his laptop then he reached over and picked up his tablet and activated it. They'd pieced back together the smuggler's weapon and reconfigured it. So in theory they were ready.

"Rodney."Sheppard called gaining the scientists attention. "Once we locate Jennifer aren't we going to have to recreate the events?"

Evan frowned, he hadn't thought about that. He didn't like the idea of putting Jen in more danger.

"Does she have to be by the event horizon?"Evan asked before Rodney could respond. "Isn't there another way?"

McKay shook his head. "Unfortunately no. In order to get her out of phase we need to mesh the radiation of the weapon with the wormhole."

Jennifer felt the color drain from her face and she gulped down the fear. She inched closer to Ronon.  
She didn't want to go through it again.  
But if it was the only way home…….

"Not leaving much room for error on this one, are we?"John muttered darkly.

Rodney didn't look up from his tablet. "We've definitely escalated living on a wing and a prayer to an art form."

Carter's voice crackled through the radio. "Rodney, sensors are realigned. You should be able to pick her up now."

All eyes turned once again to McKay as he slowly circled the room.  
Maybe he was hanging around Sheppard too long but gut instinct was telling him she was here.  
It'd be the most logical place for her to know what was going on.

As Rodney was halfway in his turn the tablet beeped signaling it had detected the radiation.

"She's here."Rodney exclaimed with a smile.

Confirmation Jennifer was alive was staring back at him as a single red dot.

"Where?"Evan asked anxiously not being able to keep his own eyes from scanning the room.

Rodney glanced up with a 'I'm so not surprised' smirk.

"She's right next to Tarzan."

Sheppard and Lorne turned to look at Ronon who immediately looked to his right.

Then to his left.

"Rodney, did you locate her?"Sam asked over the com.

"Yes."Rodney replied. "She's in my lab."

"Good, get her to the gateroom."Sam ordered. "I'm having Crisler start a dialing sequence."

"Understood, McKay out."

* * *

Jennifer felt her palms start to sweat as the others looked her direction once more.

This is what she'd been praying for.  
This is what she wanted.  
This is the rescue she thought would never come.

So why couldn't she get her feet to move?

* * *

"She's not moving."Rodney reported as he looked at his tablet.

"Maybe she can't hear us."Lorne suggested as he took a step forward.

"Sam and Mitchell could hear everything."John countered as he moved toward Ronon.

"Maybe it's different for her."Ronon stated quietly.

"Doubtful."Rodney replied not looking up from his tablet.

The red dot was still in the same spot.

With sudden insight Ronon turned to where his gut was telling him she was. He lowered his gaze to her eyelevel.

"Doc, it's okay."Ronon said softly.

Rodney looked from his tablet to Ronon and back again.

After a long moment the red dot moved toward the door.

"It worked, she's moving."Rodney said as he moved back to the table and picked up the smuggler weapon.

"Let's go."Sheppard ordered as he and Rodney and Lorne turned back toward the door.

Ronon was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope my solution to bring Jen back makes sense. Did the best I could with the corner I wrote myself into. :) If it doesn't just consider it a plot device :)  
One more chapter after this. Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: R/K preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary and notes: see part one

John, Ronon, Evan, Rodney and Sam stood in a semi-circle facing the gate.  
To Jennifer they were almost like sentries; silent, waiting.

Jennifer walked toward the waiting event horizon. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants.

"Jennifer."Rodney called feeling a little weird talking to empty space. "Stop about twenty feet from the gate."

Jennifer gauged the distance and stopped turning to face the others.

"Why have her stop there?"Sheppard inquired.

"I don't want her to go through."Rodney explained as he set his tablet down and raised the smuggler's gun. "Just need enough of a mix of the radiation, and the event horizon. I'm hoping that once I fire at the event horizon the way we reconfigured the weapon will create enough of a 'shock wave' to rephase her without hitting her."

Ronon tensed as he stared at the spot where he thought Jennifer was.  
When he was a runner he'd been alone.  
This place and these people had made Ronon realize that it was alright to depend on people.  
That it was alright to rely on people, to let your guard down.

"Do it, Rodney."Sam ordered quietly. "The wormhole won't remain stable much longer."

McKay nodded as he glanced down at his tablet once more to make sure of Jennifer's position. He placed the tablet on the floor and aimed the gun just above and behind the doctor.

Jennifer met her friend's gaze forcing herself not to tense.  
Even when the gun was pointed at her to help not tensing wasn't easy.  
Jennifer took a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

Evan exchanged an anxious glance with Sheppard before both men returned to look at the gate.  
They were all used to working without a net.  
Sometimes though Evan wished it wasn't part of life in Pegasus.

Rodney squeezed the trigger and a bright blue energy blast whizzed by Jennifer's head just above her right shoulder. It mixed with the event horizon and spread outward as Rodney continued to hold on to the trigger.

It took only seconds for the 'wave' to reach Jennifer. Jennifer flinched as the energy wave overtook her.  
She felt the familiar tingling, choking sensation return. It spread over her entire body from head to toe.  
Then just as quickly the wave and tingling sensation was gone.  
The event horizon winked out behind her.

Jennifer took a tentative step forward searching the faces of her friends for any sign that it had worked.

Evan was the first to move a wide smile on his face as he closed the space between them. He immediately pulled her into a huge bear hug lifting Jennifer off her feet.

"Evan."Jennifer pleaded quietly as her lungs fought for air. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry."Evan replied sheepishly as he immediately set Jennifer back on her feet.

Sheppard approached them then followed by Sam and Ronon.

"Good to see you, Doc."Sheppard stated with a smile as he placed a gentle hand on Jennifer's right shoulder.

Jennifer nodded. "I'm just grateful it worked."Her gaze drifted to McKay. "Thank you, Rodney."

"You're welcome…..nothing a resident genius couldn't handle."Rodney replied with a smile.

Sam stepped forward. "Good to have you back. I want to have Sokun check you out and then you take the next couple days off."

Jennifer smiled and shook her head as her gaze briefly drifted to Ronon who was standing silently behind Sheppard.

"Thank you, Colonel, but time off really isn't necessary."

Sam grinned. "It wasn't a suggestion, Jennifer. We've all been through a lot the last couple of months. We have things covered…..take the time."

"Okay."Jennifer relented as the group dispersed.

Ronon moved forward once the others had left. He stopped just as he was a few inches from her.

"Hi."

Jennifer smiled. "Hi."

"You gave everybody a scare."

Jennifer's smile vanished. "I know."

"We need to talk."

Jennifer nodded.

Ronon smiled and placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Come on, I'll walk you to the infirmary then I'll buy you dinner."

Jennifer returned his smile. "Without stealing anything off of my plate?"

"No promises."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks everyone for sticking with this one. :)  
Hope you enjoy the ending. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. :)

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: R/K preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary and notes: see part one

Two hours later John found Evan on the balcony of the Mess.  
Lorne was sitting with his back to the left railing nursing a coffee.  
The rest of the balcony was empty as John sat down across from Evan at one of the small tables.  
He flipped the chair around so he could lean against the back.

"I have something stronger than that."John offered after several minutes of silence.

Evan smirked and shook his head. "Maybe later. I need a clear head right now, Sir."

"Are you staying?"John asked not wanting to press Lorne but needing to know.

Evan sighed as he slowly turned the coffee mug around in his hands. "I'm off my game."

"You're human."

Evan shook his head. "We were lucky getting Jen back. I should've seen the threat…."

"I was there too."John countered. "I didn't see them. You pointed us in the right direction. It gave Rodney the energy signature which led us back to Jen."

"I'm becoming a liability, Colonel. You don't need that."

"Teyla would be the first one to tell you that it wasn't your fault."

Evan nodded. "I know, but when I think of what Michael could be doing to her because I slipped up."

"It's killing me too."John replied quietly. "But she needs you out there looking…..I need you looking…..I can't cover this whole galaxy myself."

Evan met his C.O.'s gaze.and Sheppard saw the conflict.

"We will get her back, Evan."John promised. "But to do that I need somebody I trust. Somebody I know will cover our six no matter what…..somebody that knows this galaxy."

After a long moment Lorne nodded. "I'll stay."

John smiled as he stood. He walked around and clamped a hand down onto Lorne's right shoulder…..a silent thank you.

John moved back to the door. "There's a briefing in the main conference room at 0600 tomorrow. We're going over what we have on Michael."

"I'll be there."Lorne replied quietly.

Sheppard nodded tightly then turned and left.

Evan looked out at the ocean hoping he had made the right decision.

* * *

With cold sandwiches, chips and bottled water in hand Jennifer and Ronon headed toward the south side of the city. They didn't speak as they moved through the main area of Atlantis.

Jennifer was just content to have Ronon's company. Heck, she was just happy people could see her…..that she was a vital part of life again.

Being blocked off like that was something she didn't want to experience ever again.

They reached one of the small piers and sat down on the left side. Ronon spread the food out between them.

Jennifer's stomach rumbled, she hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.  
When Jennifer looked up she saw a smile on Ronon's face indicating he'd heard her stomach growl.

"What?"Jennifer asked with a smile. "Hard to eat in those alternate dimensions when you pass through everything solid. Well almost everything."

Silently Ronon passed over his sandwich realizing how long it'd been since she'd last eaten.

Jennifer met his gaze. "Thanks."

Several minutes passed and Ronon was just content to watch her.  
Content to have her back.  
To have her with him.

Finally deciding to take the risk Ronon turned toward Jennifer.

"Jennifer."Ronon began quietly gaining her attention. "When I thought you were gone…."

Jennifer's hand stilled on her bottle of water. She saw the turmoil of emotions flash across his green eyes. Could he really feel something toward her more than friendship?

Ronon inched closer to her. "I'm used to being alone…..but you made me realize I didn't have to be."

Jennifer felt her heart rate increase and her stomach do a flip-flop. "Ronon…."

"I missed you in my life…..your friendship…."

Jennifer dropped her gaze. He did only think of her as a friend.

Ronon reached over and gently placed a hand under her chin lifting it. "When you were gone….I realized I needed you……wanted you……with me."

Jennifer smiled and reached up to gently touch his face. "W-when I was trapped in that dimension…..what kept me going was knowing you'd come for me. What I kept coming back to was that more than anything I wanted to come home…..to you."

Ronon returned her smile and tenderly brushed a stray blonde hair away from her face. He leaned forward inhaling her sent for a moment, committing it to memory. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

Jennifer melted against him intensifying the kiss.  
She'd always wondered…..it fit….it felt right.

Ronon drew Jennifer into an embrace.  
He never wanted to let her go.  
Hopefully he'd never have too.  
She was his future.


	15. Chapter 15

I really was going to end it with that last chapter but then I realized Evan and Jen needed some closure. :)  
Hopefully this isn't too corny but I couldn't resist it.  
Apoligies for any funky spacing ffnet is acting funny. :) Cindy

Title: Tethered  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: R/K preship, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary and notes: see part one

Epilog

After sleeping in to a glorious eight o'clock Jennifer swung her feet off the bed, kicking the covers off.  
She was so not used to having time off.  
As her sleepy mind began to wake up an idea formed.

Jennifer placed her radio earpiece on and keyed a private channel.

"Keller to Lorne."

"Go ahead."

"Do you have a mission today?"

"Not till tonight, why?"

"Want to meet me for a run?"

"Sure, just got out of a long briefing run sounds good."

Jennifer smiled. "I'll meet you at your quarters in twenty."

* * *

They must've run a good two miles around the outer edges of the city before stopping on one of the east piers.

Jennifer's lungs burned and she had a slight cramp in her right side but she felt wonderful.

The bright morning sun, the ocean breeze, a good friend next to her.

Evan leaned against the railing letting his breathing return to normal.  
Jennifer joined him.

After a long moment Jennifer turned toward Lorne as she took a sip of her bottled water."I heard you almost resigned."

Evan did a double take at her and shook his head. "Nothing gets by the rumor mill."

Jennifer's eyes darkened with concern. "It's true?"

Evan nodded his gaze flicking back to the ocean.

Jennifer moved toward him. "Evan…."

Evan sighed his gaze remaining on the waves below. "When you didn't come back through the gate…….it hit me hard, Jen……after Teyla…..to lose you too. To lose you both under my watch….."

Jennifer reached out and lightly touched his left arm. "Evan, you got me home."

Lorne shook his head. "McKay did."

"I may have been invisible but I was there, Evan. I was there in the infirmary when you pointed John in the right direction. You got them thinking of other options…..that led Rodney to get me back. Evan, you're one of the best here….you are needed."

Evan finally met her gaze and a brief smile crossed his face. "Don't worry Sheppard already talked me into staying."

"Good. I need you to keep me out of trouble."

"That's a full time job."

"Hey!"Jennifer replied with a smile. "Do I need to remind you about MSV-212?"

Lorne shook his head. "No, we really don't want to go there."

"Why? You said you had everything under control."

"If you call a mass marriage ceremony under control."Evan admitted.

Jennifer laughed at the memory. "Good thing I was able to get you out of that, huh?"

Evan nodded. "Guess we're even."

"There is one thing you owe me."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I do recall something about dancing lessons."

Evan glanced around the deserted pier. "Here?"

Jennifer stepped closer to him. "Why not? More room for me not to stomp on your feet."

Evan nodded. "Alright."

Lorne placed their water bottles down and then stood holding out his right hand to Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled and accepted his hand.

Evan guided her out onto the central part of the pier and Jennifer picked up the faint tunes of Kenny Chesney's 'As the sun goes down' that he was humming.

Several minutes of quiet instruction passed before Evan maneuvered Jennifer into a twirl and pulled her back towards him.  
She completed the move without any damage to his feet.

"It's good to have you back, Jen."Evan stated softly.

Jennifer smiled. "It's good to be back."

end


End file.
